henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Thumb Buddies
The Thumb Buddies are a fighting team consisting of Joey and Mark. They are the central characters of the episode Thumb War. They are portrayed by Jerry Trainor (and Jim Mahoney) and Arnie Pantoja respectively. Description Joey and Mark are adults, who have brown eyes and hair. Mark is shorter than Joey and has a mustache. Their clothes consisted of a coat with the image of a hand with the thumb lifted upwards, an orange hair band, a waistband and knee pads. They seemed to make a sign, this was to jump while shouting "Thum Buddies". After having been in space for a while, their appearance changed drastically since Joey was covered with hair all over his body and communicated with meaningless sounds, which Mark seemed to understand. Regarding Mark he had his skin purple and his leg had increased in size. Powers and Abilities *'Electric shock': Mark can give an electric shock with his arm. History In Thumb War, after they accidentally sent Captain Man flying and Kid Danger goes to look for him, they go out and see Stainless Steve defeated on the ground, so they believe that they beat him, then the news comes and they make people believe everyone believes the same. Later they appeared at Nacho Ball, where they "stopped" Jeff from committing a crime. Captain Man and Kid Danger see them on the news, so they get upset and go there, when they get to Nacho Ball, they make everyone leave and they want to talk to Joey and Mark but they are surprised and happy, telling them that they were their inspiration to be super heroes. Captain Man and Kid Danger are somewhat surprised. Then the Captain receives a call informing him that Stainless Steve escaped, the Thumb Buddies want to go with them but Captain Man refuses. However when Joey gives him massages, he accepts. When they reach the backyard of a house they see a shed. The Thumb Buddies offer to enter, but by doing so they accidentally disarm a mechanism and the shed transforms into a rocket that takes off into space, without Captain Man and Kid Danger knowing what to do. Days later, the rocket crashes into a barn, and they go out, surprising a farmer. Believing they were set up by the heroes in the rocket ship, they decided to take revenge on Captain Man and Kid Danger. Later, Captain Man and Kid Danger go to Ferris Feuler due to a theft alert, they surprise Mark and Joey who were stealing, they talk to them and the Thumb Buddies say that they are to blame since they did not rescue them while they were in space, then Captain and Kid confronts them but Mark easily reduces them with the electric charge that he could give with his hand, they wake up and see that they are on a rocket and they see the Thumb Buddies outside who say they will be sent to space, they provoke them to that activate the launch of the rocket, but when they do it does not take off and falls aside and all the fire that goes out burns the Thumb Buddies, Captain Man and Kid Danger come out of the rocket and see them go. Trivia *They prevented Captain Man and Kid Danger from falling into the trap of Stainless Steve. *Joey mentions he has a sister who talks with a lisp. **It could be possible if Joey is related to Stacy Dilsen from Zoey 101. *They used to be dance instructors for the elderly. *Both are right-handed. *Joey is portrayed by Jerry Trainor who portrayed Spencer Shay in iCarly and Crazy Steve on Drake & Josh. *"Thumb Buddies" could be a portmanteau of "Dumb Buddies". Gallery Category:Teams Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Season 5 Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Minor Characters Category:2018 Category:One appearance only Category:Groups